User blog:IslamLEGION/IslamLEGION vs Playstation All-Stars character: Melon Rape Bomber
Melon Rape Bomber (Real name: Dhilah Hidayat) is the antagonist of the Time Crisis Global Offensive game and is a playable character in IslamLEGION vs Playstation All-Stars. His All-Stars rival is Sweet Tooth. Biography NOTHING PERSONAL, I JUST LOVE TO KILL Dhilah Hidayat was a good cop of Banjarmasin, South Borneo, Indonesia. When he became the Melon Rape Bomber, the whole world turn against him. He left the whole world marred with blood and fear, whetever it is for money, for justice, or simply for the fun of it. So far no one was able to catch him or bring him behind bars. And very few people who crossed his path lives to tell the tale. Versus Mode Opening Melon Rape Bomber is seen walking along the sideways, saying that he has long running away from the police forces around the world because of his guilt of all those murders he committed. But after he heard about a group of people gathered for a "special meeting", he will not leave that opportunity to redeem himself. Rival Name: Sweet Tooth Reason: ''' '''Connection: Both Melon Rape Bomber and Sweet Tooth are psychopaths who were known for their extreme brutality, and their games are infamous for the amount of violence in them. Both also have troubles with authority figures. Melon Rape Bomber was hunted down by multiple law enforcement agencies around the world, while Calypso backstabbed Sweet Tooth by turning his own wish against him (Sweet Tooth's wish was to have another chance to kill his daughter, the only person to escape him and live), sealing him inside his daughter's grave, and leaving him there to die. Also both die in thier own game. Melon Rape Bomber was killed by Andy the Prince during a massive police operation in "Time Crisis Global Offensive" and Sweet Tooth being killed by his own wish in "Twisted Metal 2012". Transcript Melon Rape Bomber: Man, all these fighting really made me hungry. I wonder if that clown would like to share. (Melon Rape Bomber runs towards Sweet Tooth, but accidentally crashes into him, causing Sweet Tooth to drops his ice cream cone) Sweet Tooth: My ice cream cone! That was a mistake, buddy. Melon Rape Bomber: Oh, I'm sorry. My mistake indeed. I was hungry, but on second though, my hunger can wait. Sweet Tooth: Maybe you didn’t hear me, friend. There’s a debt here, and I’m ready to settle up. Melon Rape Bomber: What, again?! You gotta be kidding me. Do you have any idea how many debts I have already? Sweet Tooth: Pick that up. And pay for it. Or else. (Sweet Tooth revs his chainsaw as Melon Rape Bomber draws his rifle.) Melon Rape Bomber: I don't think so, cheapskate! Ending After defeating Polygon Man, Melon Rape Bomber returns to his world only to find out that it hasn't changed even a bit and he though that all of those fighting are for nothing. He hears a police siren from distance, and runs to hide in the alley. Now, thanks for his new power from Polygon Man, he realized that it was all for something afterall. Gameplay Melon Rape Bomber uses the combinations of movesets of Sweet Tooth and Nathan Drake. Movelist *'Melee Combo' - *'Knife Combo' - or + *'Jaw Breaker' - + *'Groin Kick' - + *'Aerial Knife Stab' - (Air) *'Aerial Shoulder Crush' - or + (Air) *'Aerial Jaw Breaker' - + (Air) *'Shock Wave' - Down (Air) - Sweet Tooth crashes down with a crushing double stomp attack. *'AR-15 Run and Gun' - - Melon Rape Bomber fires an AR-15. Hold to keep firing. Tilting the analog stick will aim it upward or downward. Pressing or makes Hidayat run left or right. Pressing in close proximity to an enemy hits with the stock. *'Death by Python' - or + - Melon Rape Bomber pulls out a Python revolver and unleashes a blast at close range. *'Axe Spin Attack' - + - Sweet Tooth spinning his axe around in a circle. *'Blown Ankle' - + - Melon Rape Bomber fires his shotgun at a low angle. *'Aerial AR-15' - (Air) *'Aerial Death by Python' - or + (Air) *'Aerial Axe Spin Attack' - + (Air) *'Aerial P226 Spray' - + (Air) *'Pipe Bomb' - - Melon Rape Bomber throws out a pipe bomb. Holding increases the distance it is thrown. Holding too long can damage him. *'Python' - or + - Melon Rape Bomber fires his Python revolver. *'Death by Fire' - + - Sweet Tooth claps both hands to his head, unleashing an explosion of fire. *'Cover' - + - Melon Rape Bomber hides behind a car. Pressing in the opposite direction of Melon Rape Bomber position causes Melon Rape Bomber to switch sides behind the car. *Pressing will cause Melon Rape Bomber to hit out of cover with the AR-15 stock *Pressing and holding will make Melon Rape Bomber blind-fire with the AR-15 *Pressing will make Melon Rape Bomber leave and the car dissapears *'Aerial Fiery Molotov' - (Air) *'Aerial Python' - or + (Air) *'Aerial Death by Fire' - + (Air) *'Aerial Roadkill Mine Drop' - + (Air) (Throws) *'Skull Breaker' - or - Sweet Tooth delivers a brutal snap jab to his opponent's head. *'Flip Up' - - Sweet Tooth holds his opponent over his head and roasts them with a burst of flame. *'Gut Kick' - - Sweet Tooth hoists his opponent over his shoulders and throws them down on their head behind him. (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) *'Level 1' - *'Level 2' - *'Level 3' - Quotes and Taunts Quotes *'When Selected:' **"This better be worth it." **"Stay calm. No one needs to die around here." **"You better have a good money for this." **"You better not try to rat me out to the cops." **"You have yourself a deal." **"I work alone, thank you very much." (when paired with other player) **"Promise not to rat me out, and I'll save you the embarrassment of having your life taken off you." (when paired with other player) **"Why should I trust this freak?" (when paired with other player) **"Is this a setup?!" (when paired with Detective Coraline) **"An FBI?! I'm not going to Guantanamo!" (when paired with Detective Coraline) **"I've been ratted out!" (when paired with Detective Coraline) *'Prematch:' **"Not again." **"I'm not gonna kill you... yet." **"Usually, I do snatch-and-boom. Oh well." *'Item Pick-up:' **"Why would someone leave this here?" **"Who left this behind?" **"This ought to work." **"What kind of idiot leave this behind?" **"Five finger discount..my favorite." **"Now we're talking!" **"Oh yeah, this will do!" **"Here we go!" **"Just what I needed!" **"What do we have here?" **"This'll come in handy!" **"This could help!" *'Successful KO:' **"Oh, you're gonna feel that in the morning!" **"Serves you right!" **"Oh, that is gonna hurt ya!" **"Nothing personal." **"It's just business." **"You asked for it!" **"See what you made me do?" **"Oh, you are gonna make the papers!" **"See you on my album!" **"I hope you got money for a funeral!" **"I can blame my childhood for only so long." **"You're not gonna take me in, or out." **"Not what you expected, huh?" **"Is that it?" **"That's gonna be on my paycheck." **"You just made my job easier." **"Told you so." **"You should have backed away when you had the chance!" **"What a pay day." **"Who's the monster now?" **"Another victim for me." *'Respawn:' **"You're starting to piss me off!" **"Damn it!" **"Call me a monster, did you!?" **"That's it, you're so dead!" **"Now you're gonna get it!" **"You're next, buddy!" **"You just made my job interesting." **"Mind telling me what the hell was that all about?!" **"Pretty neat trick." **"Alright, let's go old school." **"Almost got me." **"That's your best shot?" **"Wanna play rough? We'll play rough." **"All right, play nice!" **"No more Mr. Nice Guy!" **"Let's do this the hard way!" **"Aw man!" *'Using Level 1 Super:' **"You want my opinion? You need to lighten up." *'Using Level 2 Super:' ** *'Using Level 3 Super:' ** Taunt *Hick: Appears drunk and says , "You know who is this Melon Rape Bomber? 'Cause I don't." Intros and Outros Intros *Runs on-screen as police sirens are heard in the background, and says "Not again." *Loads a rifle, points it at the screen, and says "I'm not gonna kill you... yet." *Melon Rape Bomber's phone is ringing and he rejects the call, saying, "Usually, I do snatch-and-boom. Oh well." Win Outros *Melon Rape Bomber picks up his phone and says "The job is done." *Melon Rape Bomber hangs up the phone then put it on his pocket and says "Another satisfied customer." *Melon Rape Bomber runs off screen as blue lights flash and police sirens can be heard in the background. Lose Outros *Melon Rape Bomber's phone is ringing and he rejects the call, saying, "My client's gonna kill me." *Melon Rape Bomber falls over, apparently dead, as his screen desaturates. *A police tackles and arrests him. *A police car drives off and the word "Busted" appears on-screen. Result Screen *'Win': Looks at the camera holding his Melon Bomb *'Lose': Turns his back to the camera. Category:Blog posts